the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Jabba the Hutt and Leia the Slut
This is not my work - it is a repost from another site that seems to be forgotten. Please give all credit to the original author. Part 1 - The Hutt and His Slave Guards grabbed Leia and Han. They dragged the corellian pirate away, while Leia continued to struggle where she stood. Lando quickly moved forward from the rank of guards, took hold of Leia, and tried to lead her away. Jabba stopped him. "Wait! Bring her to me!" Lando and Leia halted mid-stride. Lando looked tense and uncertain. "I'll be all right" Leia whispered. 3PO, who had been watching from behind Jabba, turned away in dread. Leia stood tall before the loathsome monarch. "We have powerful friends, Jabba. You will soon regret this." "I'm sure" Jabba agreed sarcastically, "but in the meantime, I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company." He pulled her to himself until their faces were only inches apart. He pressed her body to his oily snake-like skin. 3PO peeped out, then immediately withdrew again. "Oh no, I can't watch. The foul Hutt poked his fat dripping tongue out and slobbered a beastly kiss square on the princess's lips. "Strip her" he ordered. Leia stood helplessly as Lando removed her jerkin and unbuckled her belt. Her trousers slid to the floor and she stepped out of them, after kicking her boots off. Jabba's court whistled and cheered appreciatively at her choice of underwear. Her bra and panties were made from small pieces of sturdy white cloth, tightly stretched across her firm, lithe body. "Take it all off" Jabba ordered. Lando obliged, and the undergarments dropped to the floor beside Leia's trousers. Life in the Rebellion had kept Leia in perfect shape. Her breasts were small and well-rounded, her shoulders and buttocks firm, not an ounce of spare flesh on her athletic frame. Her pubic hair was shaved at the sides to form a strip which pointed downwards, between her legs. Jabba smiled as he admired Leia's naked body in all it's glory. Then he pulled her to him. Leia shut her eyes as Jabba pressed her bare skin against his flesh. Luke and Lando had warned her of what Jabba did to his slave girls, but she knew that this was necessary for the success of the mission. Besides, she had been through a lot worse on the Death Star. Jabba began to lick her face. His huge tongue covered her face with saliva as he moved his hand to her pert, well-rounded breasts. Then he slid his hand down to her belly and began to lick her nipples. The sensation was quite unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she found herself becoming aroused. Even her pillow was nowhere near this good. His hand moved downward from her belly, and he stroked her pubic mound. Then he eased his hand between her thighs. She was moist for him as he slid 2 of his huge fingers all the way inside her. She moaned passionately as Jabba's fingers stroked the walls of her vagina. Her passion increased as he rubbed faster and faster against her clit, culminating in a massive orgasm. Jabba smiled as he withdrew his fingers from her. She was now well-enough lubricated for the next step. He spat an order to the guards, and they manoeuvred Leia towards his tail. She gave no resistance, and lay motionlessly on the hov-platform beside new master. Jabba wriggled his tail on top of her, careful to avoid crushing her with his full weight. He was very experienced at this, having done it many, many times before. Leia felt Jabba's oily flesh pressing down on the right side of her body. She looked down just in time to see what appeared to be a huge erection slide between her legs. The walls of her vagina expanded to encompass the huge girth of Jabba's massive organ. Though much wider than a human's, his penis wasn't much longer. Humanoid females were tight for a Hutt to penetrate, but that was the way Jabba liked them. He didn't use his whole body to thrust it in, just the muscles in his tail. This meant that though he pressed down on her between her legs and on the right side of her body, he never put any serious weight on her. Although much wider than a human's, his penis wasn't much longer. Leia had indulged in cross-species sex before; servicing the needs of alien rulers had been one of her duties as an ambassador for Alderaan. It now seemed like an eternity ago, but the memories came flooding back. She had never had sex with a Hutt before, but she knew how to satisfy one. She raised her legs above Jabba's tail and crossed her ankles, gripping him tight inside her. He gasped as she began to oscillate her pelvis, using him to stimulate her clitoris. She alternately gripped and released Jabba's organ, giving them both enormous pleasure. She was now the one in control. She timed their orgasms to be simultaneous. The pair of them bucked and thrashed together, moaning with pleasure. Leia opened her legs and Jabba slid out, leaving a huge pool of cum between her legs. She staggered to her feet, helped up by Lando and a Gamorrean. Jabba looked her up and down, a broad grin on his face. Then he spoke to the 2 guards. "Take her to my harem. And take good care of her - she's special!" Part 2 - The Harem Lando and the Gamorrean half-led, half-carried Leia through the maze of corridors. They stopped at a steel-plated door, and Lando punched in a 6-digit code. The door opened, and they went in. The room was huge, the walls painted in light shades of pink, the floor littered with semi-naked young ladies dozing on piles of cushions. There were a series of glowing lights set into the ceiling, and at the other end of the room there was a swimming pool and a jacuzzi. A slender woman with long red-gold hair noticed their arrival. She rose from her nest of cushions and walked over to them. "Another volunteer for Jabba's Pleasure-Parlour?" "Just take good care of her. Jabba feels that she's special." "In what way?" "I think he wants her as Oola's replacement." "Oola? Why, what happened?" "She forgot her place. He introduced her to the Rancor." "Damn, that's a waste. Still, too late now. You want to have one of the girls, while you're here? I'm sure someone's free." "No thanks - but I'll be back later to check on her." Lando and the Gamorrean left. Leia looked at the red-haired woman. "Are you in charge here?" "Not exactly. No-one's in charge; when we're not serving Jabba, we're free to do our own thing." "Doesn't sound too bad. Can I get cleaned up here?" "Sure. Let's go to the jacuzzi." The two of them slipped into the bubbling waters. The red-head lifted a fist-sized sponge from the side of the jacuzzi, and began to rub Leia's breasts with it. "What am I going to call you, then?" "Leia. My name's Leia." "I'm Mara. Mara Jade." Mara ran the sponge over Leia's nipples, until they began to stiffen. Then she ran it down over Leia's belly and bush, until it rested between her legs. "I know you're still very tender after being with Jabba. Don't worry - I'll be gentle." Leia closed her eyes. Mara took Leia's nipples in her mouth, first the right and then the left. Leia ran her fingers through Mara's hair, stroking the back of her head. Mara gently slid the sponge between Leia's splayed legs. She rubbed first to the left of Leia's labias, then to the right. Finally she began to stroke the pussy-lips themselves. Leia was indeed still sore from her encounter with the Hutt, but she was now receiving the best kind of treatment - first from the jacuzzi, and now from Mara too. Her whole body tingled every time the sponge touched her clit. She cupped Mara's right breast, and nibbled her earlobe. Mara responded by increasing the pressure on Leia's clit. Their mouths met, their tongues touching for an instant. Leia slipped her left hand between Mara's legs, and the pair kissed again as they stroked each others' clits. Almost as if they knew each others' deepest desires, they pushed their fingers deep inside each other, using the palms of their hands for clitoral stimulation. Their fingers moved in tandem, each woman driving the other towards the highest peaks of ecstasy. Exhausted, they dragged themselves out of the jacuzzi and fell into each others arms. Mara unfolded a huge towel and began to dry Leia with the end of it. Leia returned the favour, and soon they had dried each other off completely. Mara poured them both a drink, and Leia started hers. "Are you always this helpful with the new girls?" "I try to be as helpful as possible. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty new myself." "Oh? Where are you from?" "Here and there. Nowhere in particular. And you?" "The same. No current fixed abode." "You have an Alderaan accent..." "Do I? I'm surprised you notice. But you're right. I grew up there." "I bet you were well-connected there ..." "I'm the last surviving member of the Royal Family." "Leia Organa! The Princess! I knew I recognised your face from somewhere. Hang on, you're part of the Rebellion now!" "Well, I was. I'm not exactly here on official business." "Oh? Ah, the smuggler that Boba Fett brought in; he's a friend of yours, isn't he?" "Nice guess. I was here to get him out, but my plan doesn't seem to have worked." "So who's going to rescue you?" "I have friends outside. Powerful friends." "Like that- Luke someone?" "You know about Luke?" "I heard Boba Fett mention the name when he was talking to Jabba. When'll you be getting out?" "Soon. But I don't know how soon." "Can I come with you?" "Sorry, but it won't be possible." "Why not? Unless the escape'll be outside the palace. But on the planet ... the Sail Barge?" "I'm sorry, I've said too much already." "Don't worry, you can trust me." "I suppose I don't have much choice." Leia looked around for a moment. "This is a pretty big harem just for Jabba. You girls must have a lot of free time on your hands, right?" "Not really. We have to service VIPs, guards and so on. It's a pretty busy life." "I'll bet it is. All that cross-species sex must really wear you out." "You bet. We get such variety here. You wouldn't believe it." "You'd be surprised. I haven't led such a sheltered life, you know." They kissed again, their tongues exploring each others' mouths. Hands sought nipples and clitorises, as the women resumed their lovemaking. Their fingers explored each other, driving them both to the heights of ecstasy again. As they lay in each others' arms, Leia suddenly became aware of how tired she was. Part 3 - Flashback Leia fell asleep almost immediately. It had been so long since she'd had such sustained sexual encounters. Lately her only sexual contact had been dispensing rewards to deserving rebels and Wedge got regular blow-jobs, and R2's special extension was reasonably satisfying. She began to dream about the first time she'd had sex with a non- human. It was on her first assignment as consul to the Senate. While there, one of her duties was to formulate and finalise agreements with alien worlds. The Lumati representative looked up from the document that he had just signed. He smiled at Leia. "Now that the agreement has been signed, all that remains is for us to have sex." "Sex? Us?" "It is traditional among my people for 2 cosignatories of the appropriate genders to seal their pact having sex." "But here? Now?" "The time and place I leave for you to decide upon. Of course, the sooner the better." "Of course." Leia thought for a second. "All right. Here and now it is. But we'll do it my way, understand?" "Perfectly." Leia smiled. It had been just as well she had decided to have the agreement signed in her private quarters - just her and the Lumati representative. "First thing's first. Let's get naked!" Leia's ambassadorial robe dropped to the floor. She was naked underneath it. The puppy fat was noticeable - she hadn't been able to work out regularly for some time now. She was on the cuddly side of athletic. The Lumati dropped his robes too. Leia looked him up and down; as orange-skinned 7-foot tall non-humans went, this one wouldn't be too bad. Leia sat down on the edge of the table. She opened her legs. "Lick me!" "What?" "Lick my cunt! Make me moist!" Reluctantly, the Lumati obeyed. The rough surface of his tongue probed her inner recesses, rubbing hard on the walls of her vagina. "Up a bit!" she ordered. He complied. She moaned loudly and arched her back as the tip of his tongue hit her clit. "Yes! There! Harder!" His tongue crashed down on her clit again and again, driving her to the heights of ecstasy. She gripped his head between her thighs, trapping him there until he had finished the job. After her orgasmic convulsions had ceased, she opened her legs and let him out. "Now hurry up and put it in me" she ordered. Obediently he slid his erection inside her. She clenched her vaginal muscles, using them to hold him in place. He gasped as she used her muscles on him, first tightening and then relaxing them. She began to rock her pelvis under him, which increased their mutual pleasure greatly. Leia locked her arms and legs around her lover. "Lift me! Carry me!" The Lumati pushed them up off the table and slowly carried her towards her bed. He was much taller and stronger than her. "Sit on the edge of the bed!" Again he obeyed her. She unlocked her legs and manoeuvred her feet round until she was kneeling on top of him. Then she pushed him back onto the bed and began to ride his penis. She used him for several minutes, before collapsing on top of him in a fit of ecstasy. The Lumati gently rolled her off him, wiped the bodily fluids from his parts with one of Leia's tissues, and dressed himself. As he left, he turned to Leia and said, "Next time, my way. It's quicker and involves less physical contact." Leia lay on her bed for several minutes, totally exhausted and overwhelmed by the experience. She'd had sex with a number of her servants and droids - she had even seduced her mother's lover - but she had never imagined that cross-species copulation could be so ... good! She was wiping herself clean when the door buzzed to announce a new visitor. Still naked, she commanded the door to open. A tall reptilian creature with a sword on his belt walked in. He smiled when he saw her nudity. She smiled back. "Ah, G'kar. I know what you want." Part 4 - Orgy Leia was woken by Mara gently shaking her. "What's up?" "Your escorts are back." "My what?" "The guards who brought you here. You know, the human and the Gamorrean." "Oh, them." Leia's eyes focused on Lando and the Gamorrean, standing by the door. Lando stepped forward and spoke to Mara. "I want to speak to her in private. Is one of the cubicles free?" "Try the last one on the left. Jabba wants you to loosen her up, eh?" "Something like that." Lando led Leia to the cubicle. She lay down on the mattress, her legs spread. He looked down at her as he unbuckled his armour. Within 30 seconds he stood naked, his erection a monument to her beauty. He eased himself inside her, then they pushed themselves up into the sitting position. Lando murmured, "The others are all in place. It's Luke's turn today." "Damn. I was hoping this could have lasted longer." "I'm sure." He thought for a second, and then added "Are you okay? You seem a little drowsy." "I feel a little hung over. Mara gave me a drink last night, to help me sleep." "Mara? I'm not sure I trust her. There's something about her ..." "Like what?" "I don't know. It was like when Vader probed my mind in Cloud City..." "You think Mara's a Force user?" "Anything's possible in Jabba's palace." "She recognised me! She said she wouldn't tell, but she guessed the rest of our plan!" "Damn! How the hell did she manage that?" "She must have drugged the drink that she gave me, and then scanned my mind while my defences were down. She had me sussed from the moment I walked in the door." "So who's she working for? Not Jabba, that's for sure. A rival of his? There's no-one that big or well-connected around any more. What's left?" "The Empire!" "Exactly. As soon as Vader sent word that Fett was taking Han to Jabba, Mara must have been dispatched here undercover. She's been here all that time, waiting for us." Leia trembled as Lando shifted insider her. "Not us. Luke. She was very interested in when and where the rescue will take place. She'll try to take him on the Sail Barge." "To do that she'll need to be assigned as Jabba's slave-girl-of-the-day. You can't let that happen. It's more vital than ever that you - aah!" Lando moaned as Leia simultaneously dug her nails into his shoulders and clenched her vaginal muscles. She raised her voice. "Mara, why don't you join us?" Mara slipped through the curtain from where she had been watching, and put her arms around Lando. She kissed his shoulders, while stroking Leia's back. The 2 women french-kissed as they rammed their pelvises together. Lando gave a moan of pure pleasure. The pelvis-grinding continued for several minutes, until Leia and Lando came simultaneously. Then they turned their attention to Mara. Leia cupped Mara's breasts and sucked their nipples, as Lando slid his head between her thighs and licked her engorged clit. Between the 2 sets of lips and tongues working on her, Mara had no defence. She submitted to them completely, letting them take her to the heights of ecstasy. Leia moved her lips from their task and pressed them to Lando's ear. "Keep licking her, and as soon as your dick's recovered give her a good hard fuck. Keep her busy for as long as you can!" Leia stepped out of the cubicle and looked for the Gamorrean. He was still standing by the door. She signalled for him to follow her into the next cubicle, which was also unoccupied. Leia pushed the Gamorrean back onto the bed, and started to unbuckle his belt. She noticed the translator he was wearing. "What's your name?" "Grunt." "Damn, the translator's broken!" "No, Grunt is my name." "Oh. Well, Grunt, prepare for the shagging of your life!" It was easy for her to tease his penis into an erection; Gamorreans had a pubic bone to assist them in getting it up. As soon as Grunt was fully erect, Leia mounted him. She slid up and down his boner, using him for her pleasure. Her breasts rubbed against his belly, making her nipples even harder. It made her think of Jabba's tongue again, and her ferocity increased. Within several minutes, Leia shuddered to a climax. She slid off her new lover's still-hard organ, then took it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she brought Grunt to a full orgasm. She swallowed every drop of his sweet-tasting Gamorrean seed. After she had licked up the last of his come, she told him. "We'd better get dressed again, and then find your friend before we go to Jabba." Leia slipped back into the other cubicle, where Lando and Mara were still at it. She waited until the 2 naked bodies had stopped writhing passionately, and said "There'll be time for that later. We have to see Jabba, remember?" Part 5 - Competition Leia and Mara stood before Jabba in his private quarters. He listened as they pleaded to be allowed to serve him on his Sail Barge. "I've been here longer than her, Jabba. I have serviced your needs many times. It's only fitting that I should be the one to accompany you on such an important occasion." "But they're MY friends" interrupted Leia. "I have a right to be there when they're executed. Besides, I'm your new prize now, aren't I? What use am I to you if you don't display me?" "She's useless anyway" spat Mara. "I'm the only one who can really satisfy you, aren't I, Jabba?" "Rubbish" replied Leia. "Anything you can do, I can do better!" Jabba spoke to 3PO. "Ladies," chirped 3PO, "the mighty Jabba wishes you to cease your disagreement immediately. He has decided upon the manner by which he shall choose his companion for the Sail Barge. You shall each have to display your full prowess at sexually fulfilling your master. Due to the few hours available, Jabba shall test you both now- together!" Both women smiled inwardly; they had been half-expecting this, and each was totally confident that their expertise was greater than that of their rival's. Jabba put an arm round each of them, cupping their breasts. He licked their breasts in turns, caressing their rigid nipples with his rough tongue. He moved his hands down their bodies, toward their groins. One bloated finger slid into each slot, in an effort to judge which one was more moist. Their bodies were too similar for Jabba to tell them apart easily. The women were around the same height, weight, age, athletic build and muscle tone. The only way to tell them apart was by their hair. Mara moved herself so she could enjoy Jabba's mouth more fully. Leia eased herself off Jabba's finger and slid down towards his cock. She gripped it in both hands, and started to lick his tip as she rubbed the sides of his erection. Jabba sighed with pleasure as Leia's hands hands and mouth brought him ever closer to the release he needed. His tongue followed the contours of Mara's breasts, then down towards her pussy. he slid it between her legs, teasing her labias and her clit. Mara and Jabba came simultaneously, and Leia was covered in Jabba's semen. She licked Jabba's dick clean, then proceeded to rub her dripping breasts against it. It began to harden again. Jabba's hand reached out to the controls of his hover-platform, and he moved them into the next room. It was shaped like a huge sphere, and there was no furniture of any kind. The hov-platform clicked into a socket in the floor, and Jabba pressed a few more buttons. Suddenly all 3 of them were weightless. Leia and Mara had both used anti-gravity chambers like this one during their spacecraft-repair training. But Mara had the advantage here; she had shagged Jabba in zero-gravity several times, while Leia was a z-g virgin. Mara grasped Jabba's arm and used it as leverage to press her breasts against his mouth. He gratefully lapped at her nipples again, before she opened her legs for him. He brought his tail up, and the 2 of them managed between themselves to slide him inside her. Leia had floated free of the other 2. She watched as Jabba entered Mara; she had never seen anything remotely like this, and she knew she had no alternative but to learn quickly how to satisfy Jabba. She watched as Mara swivelled her pelvis and used her vagina to please her master. Leia knew she could do better than any Imperial lackey. She might be a z-g virgin, but she had long ago mastered the art of using her body to give her lovers pleasure. Leia kicked off the side of the room, and let her momentum carry her to within arm's reach of one of Jabba. She grasped one of his wrists, then swung herself towards his mouth. Her vagina landed against his tongue, and she maneuvered herself to let his tongue tip enter her. Jabba was seriously aroused by the taste of her vaginal moisture. Even as he came inside Mara, he tried to work his tongue deeper into Leia. She clenched and released her vaginal muscles for him, introducing him to a sensation he had never enjoyed before. Seconds after Mara had pushed herself off Jabba's flaccid organ, he found himself becoming hard again. Leia saw her chance, and went for it. She pushed herself off Jabba's tongue, twisted in mid-air, and slid onto Jabba's still-hardening penis. Once inside her, he became fully erect. They moaned in unison. Leia locked her legs around Jabba's tail, in order to give herself better leverage. She began to rock her pelvis from side to side, then move it in small circles. Jabba had never felt anything like this before. He ran his fingers through her hair, silently praying for the pleasure to continue forever. Her breasts rubbed against his belly, giving an exquisite sensation for both of them. By this stage, Leia was so horny she'd do anything to bring herself off. She started to move her pelvis and vaginal muscles faster, putting more and more pressure and friction on her clit. Eventually the 2 lovers could contain themselves no longer. They both moaned with ecstasy as they came, their genitals throbbing with pleasure. It was several minutes before they were able to separate. Jabba slobbered over the Princess. "You are definitely the one I want." "Jabba" interrupted Mara "you can't let her -" "Leave us now, Mara Jade!" growled Jabba. "But they're going to-" "NOW!" Mara obeyed, leaving the other two alone together. Jabba smiled at Leia. Leia smiled back. And the rest is history.